Sorcière à tout prix
by Leuconoe16
Summary: Mary Dove, une Moldue, apprend par hasard l'existence du monde magique et décide de tout faire pour devenir une sorcière. Mais elle n'y parviendra qu'avec l'aide, plus ou moins volontaire, d'Hermione et Neville.
1. Default Chapter

DE L'AUTRE COTE DE LA BARRIERE

Mary Dove alla s'appuyer contre la barrière qui séparait la voie 9 de la voie 10. Il faisait chaud, ce jour-là, très chaud et la gare de King's Cross était bondée. Mary ferma les yeux et se lova contre la barrière. Le contact du métal sur sa peau la rafraîchit.

Elle aurait tellement préféré rester lire dans le jardin ensoleillé, un verre de jus de fruit glacé à la main. Mais, comme d'habitude, sa mère avait profité du beau temps pou aller à Londres faire des emplettes et, comme d'habitude, elle avait tenu à ce que Mary l'accompagne.

« Ma chérie, il faut absolument que tu sortes de ton isolement. Ce n'est plus possible. Une sortie à Londres te fera le plus grand bien, tu verras. Je suis sûre que tu vas beaucoup t'amuser. »

Beaucoup s'amuser. S'ennuyer à mourir, plutôt. Mary soupira. Sa mère ne changerait jamais. Heureusement, le train pour Great Hangleton partait dans trois quarts d'heure. Dans trois quarts d'heure, elle serait chez elle.

Pour se changer les idées, elle se mit à observer la foule qui se pressait autour d'elle. La gare était remplie par une immense marée humaine composée d'estivants de tous âges et de toutes nationalités.

Mary détestait les foules et, pourtant, devant cet assemblage hétéroclite, des idées agréables de voyages, de pays lointains et d'aventures lui vinrent à l'esprit. L'aventure, voila précisément ce qui lui manquait. Sa vie était terne, banale, ennuyeuse comme la pluie et réglée comme une horloge. Elle habitait Little Hangleton, un petit village reculé où il ne se passait jamais rien et où chaque jour ressemblait au précèdent.

Mais soudain, quelque chose attira son attention et la tira de sa triste rêverie. Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Un homme bizarrement vêtu. Avec ses souliers vernis, son survêtement et sa cravate à l'envers, il avait l'air d'un fou échappé de l'asile. Néanmoins, l'affluence était si grande qu'il passait inaperçu. Prudente, Mary recula le long de la barrière jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de touristes japonais la dissimule entièrement aux regards. Elle ne voulait pas être surprise en train de dévisager un parfait inconnu. L'homme s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle, jeta un regard furtif dans toutes les directions et se mit à courir vers la barrière à toute vitesse. Il va la heurter, il va se faire mal, pensa Mary. A ce moment précis, elle sentit la barrière céder sous son poids, bascula en arrière et s'effondra sur le sol.

Hébétée, le dos douloureux, elle se releva lentement et regarda autour d'elle. Pas de doute. Elle était bien sur un quai de gare, un quai aussi bondé que celui qu'elle venait de quitter mais dont les occupants étaient complètement différents. Tous, les hommes comme les femmes, portaient robes, capes, chapeaux pointus aux couleurs chatoyantes. Mary sourit, émerveillée par ce ballet d'uniformes multicolores. Elle avait l'impression de s'être égarée au cœur d'un bal costumé.

Mais la logique reprit brutalement le dessus et elle se rendit pleinement compte de toute l'étrangeté de la scène. C'était impossible. Ces gens ne pouvaient pas exister. Elle avait dû avoir un étourdissement à cause de la chaleur. Oui, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Il fallait qu'elle revienne à la réalité au plus vite.

Mary se pinça violemment à plusieurs reprises. Sans succès. La douleur lui arracha un cri et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes mais la foule bruyante qui l'entourait était restée telle quelle. Les robes ne s'étaient pas changées en shorts et en T-shirts bariolés et aucun attaché case ni téléphone portable n'était venu prendre place dans la main des gens.

Affolée, elle se précipita vers la barrière… avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait plus de barrière. A la place se dressait une grande arcade surmontée de l'inscription « Voie 9 ¾ ». Alors Mary comprit. Cette arcade était une porte, un lien entre deux mondes. Elle l'avait franchie par mégarde lorsque l'homme était entré. Elle s'approcha et vit, comme à travers une fenêtre, la foule si familière se déplacer sur le quai n°9. Il lui suffisait donc de franchir la porte en sens inverse pour retrouver la gare, sa mère, Little Hangleton, sa vie d'avant. Mais en avait-elle vraiment envie ? Allait-elle se détourner du secret caché au-delà de la barrière et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Non.

Mary se mit à arpenter le quai de long en large, tendant l'oreille, à l'affût du moindre indice qui puisse la renseigner sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Le résultat fut peu concluant : il était presque impossible d'entendre quoi que ce soit dans le brouhaha ambiant et les rares bribes de conversation qu'elle parvenait à saisir au vol étaient pleines de mots incompréhensibles.

Soudain, Mary entrevit une lueur d'espoir. A l'autre bout du quai, un homme attendait. Un homme habillé normalement. C'était le moment ou jamais. Mary s'avança vers lui et prit la parole en rougissant :

« Monsieur, désolé de vous déranger. Je suis perdue… »

Elle se tut, vaincue par la timidité. L'homme sourit d'un air bienveillant et dit :

« Oh, je comprends, vous savez. Moi et ma femme, nous sommes dentistes. Quand nous avons appris pour notre fille…

Tenez, ajouta-t-il en sortant un livre de sa poche. Il m'a beaucoup aidé. Je n'en ai plus besoin maintenant. Il vous apprendra tout ce que vous devez savoir sur la communauté magique. »

Mary se répandit en remerciements, prit congé de l'homme avec un sourire et retourna dans le monde des Moldus, serrant contre elle le livre qui contenait la clé de l'énigme.


	2. Le Poudlard Express arrive toujours à l'

**Bon, je pensais arrêter d'écrire cette histoire mais l'inspiration (et une intrigue valable) m'est revenue donc voici la suite. J'ai d'ailleurs changé le titre pour qu'il convienne mieux. **

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Owlie : **La toute première review que tu m'as mise, Owlie ! Ca m'a fait bizarre de la relire.

Tu as raison, Mary va aller à Poudlard et c'est dans ce chapitre que tu découvriras comment.

**Adèle : **Merci beaucoup. J'espère que ton roman avance bien.

**Asilys : **Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire toutes mes histoires.

**Et merci encore à vous tous car si vous lisez encore cette histoire après tout ce temps, vous faites vraiment preuve d'une patience extraordinaire.**

LE POUDLARD EXPRESS ARRIVE TOUJOURS A L'HEURE

Premier septembre. Le Poudlard Express vomit son habituel panache de fumée sur le quai bondé. Sorciers, élèves, animaux vont et viennent dans toutes les directions, dans une joyeuse agitation caractéristique de la rentrée des classes à Poudlard. La fumée, le brouhaha, la confusion qui accompagnent ce tourbillon humain les empêchent de prêter attention à ce qui se passe autour d'eux. C'est dommage car un observateur attentif pourrait remarquer quelque chose de hautement inhabituel dans cet endroit pourtant si inhabituel qu'est la voie 9 ¾ . Une jeune fille réfugiée dans un coin qui ne semble pas prendre part à l'agitation ambiante. Habillée en Moldue comme la plupart des autres élèves mais dont les traits, le regard et l'attitude n'expriment qu'une seule idée : l'envie.

Mary Dove balaya le quai d'un regard perçant, s'arrêtant de temps à autre sur une jeune silhouette porteuse d'une lourde valise. Un élève de Poudlard. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour être l'une d'entre eux ? C'était tellement injuste.

C'était la première chose qu'elle avait appris du monde magique, l'injustice. La première phrase qu'elle avait lue dans le livre que l'homme lui avait donné et qui avait suffit pour transformer son émerveillement en haine. « Les non-sorciers, communément appelés Moldus, n'ont pas une goutte de sang magique dans les veines et ne peuvent donc pas pratiquer la magie. »

Mary ferma les yeux et secoua la tête comme si elle cherchait à sortir d'un mauvais rêve. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'abandonne à ces sombres pensées. La haine ne lui servirait à rien.

A l'instant où elle avait appris l'existence du monde de la magie, elle avait su que plus rien ne serait comme avant. La vie qu'elle avait menée jusqu'alors paraissait si terne en comparaison de celle qu'elle aurait pu avoir, si elle avait été une sorcière ! Alors Mary avait pris sa décision. Elle serait une sorcière quoi qu'il en coûte.

Grâce aux indications données par ce livre _Guide de la magie à l'usage des Moldus_, elle avait été sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle avait retrouvé l'émerveillement du premier jour en voyant toutes ces boutiques fabuleuses mais surtout, elle avait trouvé la _bibliothèque_. Mary avait toujours aimé les livres. Ils lui avaient appris presque tout ce qu'elle savait et, s'il y avait un moyen de devenir une sorcière, c'était dans un livre qu'elle le trouverait, elle en était sure. Et, après tout, pourquoi serait-ce impossible ? La Pierre Philosophale existait bel et bien. En quoi était-il plus difficile de devenir une sorcière que de devenir immortelle ? Et à quoi servait la magie sinon à rendre l'impossible possible ?

A cette pensée, Mary sentit l'espoir lui revenir et son aigreur se dissipa. Elle regardait les élèves presque avec affection maintenant comme si elle était déjà une de leurs condisciples. Puis son regard se posa sur le Poudlard Express et elle fut prise d'une curiosité soudaine. Elle avait visité assez de lieux magiques pour savoir qu'ils recélaient tous de surprenantes merveilles et elle avait envie de connaître celles que cachaient le Poudlard Express.

Mary consulta sa montre. Onze heures moins le quart. Elle avait largement le temps de faire une petite visite. Et, de toute façon, les trains partaient toujours en retard. Elle se glissa prudemment parmi la foule et, profitant d'un instant d'inattention du contrôleur, monta dans le train.

Elle passa alors de compartiment en compartiment, prête à ne rien perdre du spectacle mais, au bout d'un moment, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Le Poudlard Express n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. N'eût été son bon état, on aurait pu le prendre pour un train moldu du siècle dernier. Mary chercha à se consoler en écoutant les conversations des élèves, espérant surprendre d'importantes informations sur le monde magique mais là encore, elle fut trompée dans son attente. Il n'y avait qu'un seul sujet de conversation sur toutes les lèvres, le monde magique traversait clairement une mauvaise passe. Dépitée mais aussi assez fière qu'aucun Moldu n'ait jamais eu peur de prononcer le nom de qui que ce soit et surtout pas celui d'un sorcier grandiloquent, Mary se laissa tomber sur une banquette pour se reposer quelques minutes avant de repartir. Mais soudain, une vibration de mauvaise augure sous ses pieds vint l'avertir que le train l'avait prise de vitesse. Il démarrait !

Un instant, Mary crut qu'elle allait avoir une crise cardiaque tellement son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine mais l'instant d'après, elle s'était remise sur ses pieds et courait à toute allure vers la portière. Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à faire jouer la poignée, il était trop tard. Le quai était déjà loin et seul le sifflement du vent répondit à son cri désespéré. Elle referma la porte et se laissa lentement glisser jusqu'à terre. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage pâli. Toutes les futures conséquences de son acte étaient présentes à son esprit : sa famille morte d'inquiétude, elle-même seule et sans appui parmi des inconnus, sur le point d'être découverte par ceux dont elle avait surpris le secret. Mon Dieu, qui sait ce qu'ils allaient lui faire ! Et pour la première et unique fois de sa vie, Mary Dove souhaita n'avoir jamais connu le monde de la magie.

Heureusement, elle n'eut pas longtemps à se désespérer. Une voix douce et inquiète la tira bien vite de sa torpeur même si ce ne fut, à dire vrai, que pour lui faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête de terreur.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Mary se retourna et vit un garçon et une fille, l'un grand et roux, l'autre brune et aux cheveux touffus, tous deux arborant une insigne de préfet, penchés au-dessus d'elle.

« Est-ce que tu t'es fait mal ? », insista la fille.

« Non, bredouilla Mary, disant le premier mensonge qui lui venait à l'esprit. Je… j'ai oublié ma valise, c'est tout.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, tu demanderas à ta famille de te l'envoyer par la poste, dit la brune du même ton consolant tout en jetant un regard noir au garçon qui venait de murmurer quelque chose comme « Neville… ».

-En attendant, tu peux demander à tes amis de te prêter une robe pour la soirée, ajouta-t-elle.

-Je n'ai pas d'amis, répondit Mary.

-Moi, je veux bien t'en prêter une. Viens dans mon compartiment à la fin du trajet. Au fait, je m'appelle Hermione Granger et voici Ron Weasley, déclara-elle, lançant un nouveau regard noir au garçon qui avait dit, cette fois tout à fait distinctement, « Luna ».

Mary accepta de bon cœur cette offre de service, ravie de s'en tirer à si bon compte et partit à la recherche d'un endroit où passer le reste du voyage. Elle n'avait pas oublié son malheur mais le désespoir l'avait quittée. Après tout, ce qui est fait est fait et, advienne que pourra, elle était maintenant sure de voir Poudlard au moins une fois. De plus, le visage de cette fille qu'elle venait de rencontrer, lui avait redonné confiance. Elle aurait été bien incapable de dire où mais elle était certaine de l'avoir vu auparavant, il lui était si étrangement familier, ce visage. Elle prit donc son parti de la situation, décida, après mûre réflexion, que les toilettes étaient le seul endroit où on ne risquait pas de la déranger et de lui poser des questions gênantes et s'y établit en conséquence.

Ce qu'ignorait la pauvre Mary, c'est que tout a des limites en ce bas monde, le courage en particulier et, dès qu'elle eût franchi la porte de la cabine, la résolution qui l'avait soutenue jusqu'ici l'abandonna et elle s'effondra en pleurant contre la paroi, souhaitant de toutes ses forces être de retour chez elle, retrouver sa mère, sa famille, son école, sa vie d'avant. Elle était passée à nouveau de l'autre côté de la barrière mais, cette fois-ci, la barrière ne s'ouvrirait plus. Peut-être même jamais plus. Elle pleura si fort et si longtemps qu'elle finit par s'endormir, bercée par le doux roulement du Poudlard Express.

**Et maintenant, allez sur le bouton Go en bas de la page, cliquez dessus et laissez-moi une petite review !**


	3. La Moldue dans le placard

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Owlie Wood : **Encore une review très flatteuse ! Merci, Owlie !

**Zazaone : **Effectivement, je m'identifie beaucoup à Mary. Quand à souhaiter être à sa place, c'est selon. Enfin, tu verras bien par la suite.

**Gaellom :** Tu as raison sur toute la ligne. Oui, j'adore Agatha Christie et oui, Mary sera très douée en potion.

LA MOLDUE DANS LE PLACARD

Mary se retourna dans son lit.

Peine perdue car elle avait beau changer sans cesse de position, son dos restait toujours aussi douloureux et elle se sentait toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Pour ne rien arranger, il lui semblait que quelqu'un frappait à la porte de sa chambre et l'appelait.

« Maman, maman, s'il te plaît, murmura Mary dans son sommeil. Je ne veux pas aller à l'école. »

Les coups devinrent de plus en plus forts au point que Mary se redressa sur son séant, à demi réveillée. La voix était plus claire, elle aussi, mais elle ne ressemblait pas du tout à celle de sa mère. C'était une voix d'homme, grincheuse et amère.

« Qu'est-ce que ces maudits elfes ont encore fait ? Je n'arrive plus à ouvrir la porte. Il y a quelque chose qui bloque. »

Mary écouta ces paroles étranges aussi attentivement qu'elle le put, sans les comprendre davantage que si elles avaient été prononcées en Chinois. Puis, se dégageant lentement des brumes du sommeil, elle commença à promener son regard sur ce qui l'entourait. Au début, elle ne vit rien. L'obscurité était totale, à l'exception d'une faible lueur qui brillait sous la porte. Mais la porte elle-même était sans cesse ébranlée par des coups violents comme si quelqu'un cherchait à l'enfoncer et, au fur et à mesure qu'elle cédait, davantage de lumière entrait. Au bout d'un moment, Mary put donc voir assez précisément quelle était la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

C'était une espèce de réduit ou de placard étroit, encombré d'ustensiles de ménage, la plupart desquels étaient empilés devant la porte, formant une sorte de barricade de fortune. Mary eut un serrement de cœur en constatant que son lit douillet n'était en fait que deux ou trois balais abandonnés sur le sol avec un seau surmonté d'une serpillière en guise d'oreiller. Elle était en train de penser que son mal de dos au moins s'expliquait quand un coup encore plus violent que les autres et qui fit s'effondrer une pyramide de bouteilles de détergent la rappela brutalement à la réalité et lui fit prendre conscience du danger immédiat. Instinctivement, elle traversa la pièce et se rejeta derrière la porte entrebâillée au moment même où celle-ci s'ouvrait à la volée.

L'homme inconnu entra en grommelant et commença à fourrager parmi les différents ustensiles.

« Quel désordre ! Maudits elfes de maisons ! Dumbledore va m'entendre. C'est moi qui fait tout ici. »

Mary écoutait, la cœur battant et retenant sa respiration, de peur que le concierge (car tel semblait être son poste) ne se tourne vers l'endroit où elle était cachée. Mais, heureusement pour elle, il se contenta de remettre grossièrement les choses en ordre et repartit d'un pas traînant. A peine fut-il hors de vue qu'elle se précipita hors de sa cachette et courut dans la direction opposée à celle qu'il avait prise.

Cette mauvaise passe n'avait duré que quelques minutes mais les nerfs de Mary étaient sérieusement ébranlés. Elle l'avait échappé belle, elle le savait, et elle frémissait à la pensée de ce qui serait arrivé si elle n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de se cacher.

Après quelques minutes de course effrénée dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Mary se sentit plus calme cependant et s'assit dans un coin pour réfléchir à la situation.

Les choses allaient mal pour elle, pas de doute là-dessus. Elle avait dormi dans un placard à balais, faillit se faire prendre et son estomac criait famine. Pire, elle n'avait aucune idée quant au moyen de s'en sortir.

Mary retourna cent fois les événements de la journée précédente dans son esprit sans que ça lui apporte rien de nouveau, à part un mal de tête. Pourtant, dans toute cette confusion, une idée vague surnageait : celle de la fille qui lui avait prêté sa robe, lui permettant d'entrer incognito à Poudlard. Si une aide était possible, elle ne pouvait se trouver que de ce côté-là. D'ailleurs, la chance l'avait bien servie jusqu'ici. Autant valait s'en remettre à son instinct.

Heureusement, elle savait où les élèves mangeaient, ayant entrevu une espèce de grande cantine à ciel ouvert à son arrivée à Poudlard. Elle alla donc se placer juste à l'entrée de la salle, en prenant soin de se dissimiler derrière une armure pour observer les gens qui passaient.

Elle commençait à croire que celle qu'elle attendait avait déjà mangé lorsque la fille en question parut sur le seuil, accompagnée par son ami roux de la veille. Aussitôt elle jaillit hors de sa cachette et lui prit le bras en balbutiant une salutation. Le garçon roux poussa un petit cri aigu et sursauta mais la fille ne parut pas du tout décontenancée. Au contraire, elle adressa un grand sourire à Mary et lui demanda de ses nouvelles.

« Ca va très bien, dit Mary d'un ton hésitant. J'ai écrit à mes parents pour leur demander de m'envoyer mes affaires. »

Et, encouragée par le sourire bienveillant de son interlocutrice, elle ajouta : « Je voudrais te demander juste une chose… Il m'arrive de me lever trop tard et de ne pas pouvoir déjeuner… Est-ce que tu saurais où je peux trouver à manger ? »

Et elle leva vers la fille des yeux rendus suppliants par la faim et la certitude d'avoir donné une très mauvaise excuse.

Surprise par ce regard étrange, l'autre répondit d'un ton gêné : « Rien de plus facile. Va aux cuisines. Les elfes de maison sont très accueillants. Ils te donneront tout ce dont tu as besoin. » Et elle accompagna son conseil par des renseignements très détaillés concernant l'emplacement des cuisines et le moyen d'y accéder.

Mary remercia d'un signe de tête et, un instant plus tard, elle était en chemin, non sans avoir eu le temps cependant d'entendre le garçon grommeler derrière elle : « Quelle folle, cette fille ! Jamais vu une pareille. C'est Neville et Luna réunis. Et tu as vu comme elle était débraillée ? On dirait qu'elle a dormi dans un placard. »

La jeune sorcière n'avait pas menti. Avec les elfes de maison, le mot « accueillants » était un euphémisme. Il lui suffisait de demander pour obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait. Et ils ne demandaient jamais de justification. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle s'enhardit à leur demander la permission de prendre ses repas avec eux sous prétexte qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis dans sa maison et qu'elle préférait leur compagnie. Bien entendu, ils acceptèrent avec joie.

Le château n'avait maintenant plus de secrets pour Mary. Elle savait quels couloirs prendre pour éviter les autres. Elle connaissait des endroits isolés où dormir. Elle se cachait derrière des tapisseries pour entendre les mots de passe et pénétrer dans les dortoirs où elle prenait des douches. Au besoin, elle se mêlait à la foule en rabattant ses cheveux sur son visage pour passer inaperçue et disparaissait comme une ombre dans une classe vide.

Il n'y avait que trois êtres qu'elle craignait au monde : Rusard, la fille mystérieuse et son ami roux. Rusard rôdait dans les couloirs comme un sinistre oiseau de proie à la recherche de gens comme elle, qui enfreignaient les règles ou même la loi, et les deux jeunes sorciers étaient les seuls au château à connaître son existence. Malgré cela, Mary vivait heureuse à Poudlard. Le vieux château lui était presque plus cher que sa propre maison et elle avait la certitude qu'elle pouvait y passer sans risque le restant de ses jours.

Pourtant, quelque chose manquait à son bonheur. En entrant dans le monde magique, elle s'était juré de devenir une sorcière, quoi qu'il en coûte, et elle n'était parvenue à devenir qu'une parasite. Elle habitait Poudlard, un des plus haut lieux de magie au monde, mais seulement en passagère clandestine qui côtoyait le monde magique sans en faire partie, qui vivait avec une multitude de sorciers sans qu'ils se doutent même de son existence.

Elle avait essayé pourtant. Elle avait exploré de fond en comble la bibliothèque et même la Réserve sans trouver trace d'une potion ou d'un sort qui permettent aux Moldus de devenir sorciers.

Ils ne s'en étaient probablement jamais souciés. Pour eux, les Moldus n'avaient aucune espèce d'intérêt. L'idée qu'une Moldue puisse vivre au milieu d'eux sans être repérée ne leur était sans doute jamais venue à l'esprit. Tout n'aurait pas été si facile autrement. Quand à penser que cette Moldue puisse devenir une sorcière…

Mary sourit intérieurement. Elle allait leur montrer de quoi les Moldus étaient capables. Et elle se mit à chercher dans une catégorie qu'elle avait un peu négligé auparavant : la magie noire.

**Review, please ! Je sais que je ne suis pas Alohomora question succès mais, comme tous les auteurs, j'aime beaucoup ça.**


End file.
